John Egbert
John Egbert is the main character in Homestuck. Biography John is a young boy who has not been given a name until his thirteenth birthday. While originally given the name "Zoosmell Pooplord", the game rejected it and settled for John. His physical appearance could be described as a short stumpy kid with black messy hair. He has an obvious nerdy look about him, a trait he may have inherited from his bucktoothed grandmother. His outfit consists of a white shirt with a picture of Slimer from Ghostbusters on it, shorts and a belt, and black sneakers. He wears a pair of rectangular glasses on his head. He is left handed, is allergic to peanuts, and has a long time nemesis with the fictional character known as Betty Crocker. John's interests are that he enjoys bad movies, web comics, and video games; He enjoys paranormal lore and magic tricks, the latter of which he also performs. He owns a computer and likes to make programs, no matter how bad they may be. His room has various items to support his hobbies, such as a Magic Chest filled with trick objects. His walls are littered with posters of movies, web comics, and video games. Notably his collection of items when colored are typically green. John uses an online application known as Pesterchum to communicate with his other tech-savvy friends. His Chumhandle is "ectoBiologist", while his three friends are known as Rose Lalonde - "tentacleTherapist", a straight-forward lady with some skeletons she'd rather keep in her closet, Dave Strider - "turntechGodhead", an overzealous albeit super cool friend of his that is rather harsh on him, and "gardenGnostic", a seemingly hyperactive and somewhat clueless girl. John initially starts with the Stack Modus for his sylladex. When he switched to a different type of Fetch Modi, he found he was unable to switch back to the Stack Modus until he found the physical modi itself underneath his magic chest. His Strife Specibus is HammerKind, meaning he is only able to wield hammers for the rest of the game. John's house, as well as much of the surrounding area, was recently hit by the meteor and engulfed in flames. He took a bite of the cruxite apple, which has apparently spared his house from absolute destruction by suspending it in a black abyss. Eerily, strange pairs of eyes can be seen throughout the house now, as well as a voice that SPEAKS IN ALL CAPS that gives him commands, much like the MPSA reader. Personality John's personality is to be a bit of a goof, making bad jokes and using off-beat and subtle irony to make humor. John has a typical nerd nature in that he is very passive, and follows commands more easily than the others, complying with commands not because of their logical sense but because the command told him to. He is more prone to stupid ideas than his friends, and is made out to be the butt of a lot of jokes with his chats to them through Pesterchum. John's inner nature drifts toward an overall good guy, more out of necessity to avoid his father than because of moral obligations. John has a tendency to be given commands about making noises and taking shits on things. Fortunately, he hasn't complied with any of these. Sburb John does not have a grasp on the concepts of Sburb and rarely understands what is going on with some of the more technical commands. Despite his penchant for video games, he lacks any sense of understanding game play rules nor can fathom the abstract nature of Captchaloging. Being that he is the player in Sburb, John's peril quickly escalates as the game is progressing on with him and he has no understanding of what is going on or what he needs to do. Category: Character Category: Homestuck Category: Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Character - Homestuck